A last breath in your arms
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Historia triste. Memorias. Un horrible lugar... ¿qué se podría esperar?


**A last breath in your arms**

n/a: No soy dueña de Hagaren (sniffo... desgraciadamente... no...) pero sí de Samantha Hughes (hija adoptiva de Maes Hughes) que en realidad es hermana de Winry.

Io no iba a poner a Envy pero lo dedico kn mucho cariño a Madre Sam Sam que está loca igual k Envy... . no diré nada maz.

Envy: NO ESTOY LOCO!

Ajap... tose ajap...

* * *

La lluvia caía fuertemente por las calles, lavando la sangre de los cuerpos que habían caído por la guerra, el infierno que habían creado los militares. Samantha, alquimista de las rosas, corría por las calles tratando de encontrar a sus hermanos; miles de veces suplicaba para que estuvieran bien. 

"¡Edward¡Alphonse!" se detuvo mirando a todas partes. Su mente estaba aterrada de perderlos, de perder a las únicas personas que le quedaban. "¡EDWARD!" Su respiración estaba muy agitada, "¡ALPHONSE!" Empezó a correr tratando de encontrarlos.

"¡EDWARD, ALPHONSE ¿CHICOS, DÓNDE ESTÁN?" Tropezó, cayendo al suelo. La fuerte lluvia cubría todo su cuerpo haciendo conjunto con sus lágrimas. "No quiero perderlos..." ¿Cuándo había llorando tanto por alguien? Ni siquiera por la muerte de Nina o de su padre Hughes, ella jamás había derramado lágrimas... ni siquiera al enterarse que Scar había matado a sus padres. "Al... Eddy..." se hubo levantado cuando varios estallidos a lo lejos llamaron su atención.

Corría aprisa, tratando de aminorar sus grandes temores. "¡AL!" Su imagen cargando al gatito huérfano; al tratar de ayudarla y decirle que jamás debería rendirse aparecían en su cabeza, "¡ED!" ¡Oh, cuántas peleas desde que lo conoció habían surgido desde entonces! Su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, todo en Edward era amigable al igual que Al.

"Ah..." Lust había encontrado a un indefenso Alphonse. En un ataque de ira transmutó el suelo debajo del homúnculo creando púas que atravesaron su cuerpo fácilmente.

"¡AL!" Corrió hacia su pequeño hermano, transmutando su cuerpo de nuevo. "Al... ¿estás bien?" El Elric solo pudo pronunciar un sí, su respuesta fue casi un susurro.

"Chica estúpida... ¿crees que con esto puedo morir?" Rió, mirándola.

Samantha no tenía las condiciones suficientes para moverse y mucho menos si tenía que proteger a Alphonse, sería un suicidio completo si peleaba contra ella.

"¿Estás herida, no?" Alphonse preguntó.

"Hmmm, no es nada..."

El cuerpo de Alphonse cambió. Era Envy¡demonios, Samantha había caído en una trampa¡Y muy bien planeada! Envy, ahora, se había transformado en Ed.

"Vámos... ¿a mí que me harás?" Preguntó después empezó a atacarla utilizando la figura de Hughes mientras que Lust salía de su prisión de clavos. Samantha guardaba su distancia contra Envy pero detrás de ella algo la golpeó fuertemente. Gluttony había llegado.

"Tarde pero has llegado" murmuró Lust caminando hacia Samantha quien estaba arrodillada con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, "Eres una tonta, te hubieras quedado en donde estabas. Hubieras escapado con los ishbalanos, pero no. Ese corazón humano es tan frágil y débil..."

"¿Puedo comerla, Lust?"

"No" clavó una uña en su hombro hasta acorralarla en la pared, "tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle…"

"Bien, haz lo que quieras. Estoy aburrido, veré que puedo hacer para mejorar esta situación" Envy rió, corriendo por uno de los pasillos seguido de Gluttony.

"¿Qué… qué quieres?" Samantha apenas podía pronunciar esas simples palabras. Su cabeza empezaba a arderle, su vista se nublaba y su respiración era muy agitada. Lust simplemente la miró.

"La alquimia…" cerró sus ojos, soltándola. "¿Crees en el intercambio?"

La chica reflexionó unos segundos pero después pronunció un simple no, Lust la miró contándole que ella había interferido en su camino al proteger a los hermanos Elric.

"Alquimista que no cree en la equivalencia…" cerró sus ojos entonces Samantha pudo levantarse y encerrarla en una jaula hecha de piedra. "¿Por qué piensas que esto me detendrá?" Rió, cortando los barrotes.

Sam apenas podía correr, a su paso transmutaba varios obstáculos para detener a Lust pero era en vano. La desesperación de la chica era tal que entró una casa, tratando escaparse de Lust… "Tú no puedes escapar…"

"Ya no están tus hermanos cerca; el Estado tiene otras cosas de que preocuparse, tu padre murió y tu maestra es simplemente un recuerdo ya olvidado…" la miraba pero antes de que pudiera dar su golpe final una luz roja hizo que volteara mirando al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella.

"El hombre marcado…"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Scar se acercaba más a ella pero Lust simplemente rompió parte de la pared escapando seguida de Scar. Hughes hubiera dejado solo a Scar pero recordó las heridas que tenía y corrió a ayudarlo ignorando la seriedad de sus propias heridas.

El ishbalano hacía lo posible por atacarla pero Lust era más hábil. Sam los seguía como podía, el dolor en su cuerpo era horrible y apenas podía soportarlo. Lust raspó el hombro de Scar, un poco más y acertaba en su corazón.

Con un habido movimiento transmutó parte de las piedras en cadenas, atrapando a Lust. Scar miró con dirección a la chica que había caído al suelo, sangrando en varias partes del cuerpo y corrió a ayudarla.

"Samantha Hughes… alquimista de las rosas" declaró ayudándola a levantarse.

"No… no soy Hughes. Y no, ya no soy alquimista…" declaró al ver sus ojos; su mirada se había tornado cariñosa ya no había ese odio en sus ojos que miró cuando se encontraron por primera vez, al tratar de proteger a Ed.

Un ruido hizo voltear a la chica, quien tiró al ishbalano al suelo. Protegiéndolo. Lust había atravesado su cuerpo con sus largos dedos ante la mirada atónita de Scar. Un alquimista estatal le había salvado la vida. Una persona que lleva mucha vida por delante le había salvado la vida a un asesino. La hija de los doctores que había asesinado hace tiempo le había salvado la vida. A él, a la persona que había intentado asesinar a los hermanos Elric, a sus pequeños hermanos…

Una lágrima cayó al suelo, confundiéndose con la lluvia.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· Flashback·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Flashback 

Samantha corría tratando de encontrar a sus hermanitos. Llovía de nuevo. Un lindo día se había convertido en un trágico episodio, Nina... Alexander... Apresuraba el paso tratando de no pensar en lo peor; un asesino de alquimistas Estatales con título y Edward, alquimista de acero que trabaja para el Estado con título, había salido con uno de sus corajes de nuevo.

"¡ED-!" Su enojo había sido cortado cuando vio a cierta persona atacando a Alphonse.

"¡NO, AL!"

"¡HERMANO!" Cayó al suelo sin forma de moverse.

¡MALDITO!" Gritó Ed, la persona más grande se acercaba a él mientras que Edward corría hacia él transmutando una vara en espada.

Una luz brillante azul, Ed había sido atrapado por la pared convertida en una envoltura. Scar volteó hacia atrás. Una chica lo miraba desafiante.

"¡ESTÚPIDA, VETE DE AQUÍ! Gritó el alquimista tratando de salir pero sus manos estaban completamente atrapadas como su cuerpo.

"Samantha..." la voz de Al hizo que Scar avanzara hacia ella, "¡Alquimista de las rosas¡Samantha Hughes¡Teniente primera en la División A!"

"Me conoces... y creo que has de saber mi reputación..." Sí, una reputación explosiva, fuerte, estricta, muy leal a su trabajo. Fuerte en combate, inteligente... hábil. Scar rió. "¡Hoy es un buen día!" Samantha no se movió pero sí habló "deja a esos chicos en paz" más que por hablar fue una orden.

"¡SAMANTHA, IDIOTA, LÁRGATE¡TE VA A MATAR!" Ed trataba de soltarse y al fin lo consiguió, Scar fue atacado pero el alquimista era demasiado lento. El hermano mayor Elric cayó al piso y frente a él estaba Scar sin embargo, Samantha se puso frente a él protegiendo a Ed con su cuerpo.

"Promete que no le harás daños a los hermanos Elric..." pronunció haciendo que Scar la mirara.

"Ante Ishbala. Pero quiero que sepas que una vida humana no es una equivalencia. No se puede" decía al poner su mano en su frente. Un fuerte sentimiento hizo que Scar se detuviera. Esa mirada, esos ojos... Antes de que pudiera recuperarse hubo varios disparos al aire, Scar salió corriendo rozando el cuerpo de Samantha.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· End Flashback·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

End Flashback 

"Chica estúpida…" la soltó, haciendo que cayera al piso. Después de darle una mirada avanzó hacia otra dirección.

"¡Samantha!" La sostuvo en sus brazos, mirándola. Sus ojos, una vez verdes cubiertos de alegría, se habían vuelto grisáceos sin vida. Su respiración decaía…

"No me mataste… pero ahora moriré en tus brazos…" rió, jugando.

"¿Por qué alquimista de las rosas?"

"Esa…" cerró los ojos como tratando de aminorar el dolor, "esa… esa es una pregunta que me hago constantemente…" lo miró, "¿por qué salvar vidas si no gano algo a cambio?" Su expresión había cambiado un poco, trató de sonreír, "no es equivalencia… Uno obtiene algo pero debe dar algo sin embargo… aunque ganara algo yo… ya no lo podría disfrutar" levantó su mano frotando la mejilla de Scar suavemente, sonriéndole de nuevo.

"Dar mi vida… para que otra vida siga la suya. Para mí eso vale…" cierra sus ojos y su mano es sostenida por Scar suavemente, "… mucho…" una última caricia, una última sonrisa, una última palabra, una última lágrima. Su último respiro.

Con cuidado depositó a la chica en el piso cubriendo su cuerpo con su chaqueta amarilla pero antes, le dio un tierno beso en la frente acomodando sus cabellos con gentileza. Sus preguntas habían sido aclaradas un poco pero su última frase "para mí eso vale... mucho..." le dio a entender que su vida estaba dedicado a los demás. Sonrió, caminando lejos lo más lejos de ella posible tratando de olvidar los hechos pero tratando de recordar su dulce sonrisa. Su sublime mirada y esos ojos que lo miraron por última vez inflamados de ternura, de amor y compasión... De la única persona que lo había amado y comprendido. Del único alquimista que no pudo matar...

* * *

( ·.¤  
·.¸ )  
¤ .·)´  
(.·´  
.¤ ´¨)  
¤ .·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨¨¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.· Ryou Kisara( ·.¤ ·.¸ )¤ 


End file.
